utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrratic
Lyrratic, more commonly known as Lucy, is a YouTube singer with a charming, feminine voice and very stable range, who can sing with a lot of power. Lucy is noted to also sound good when singing live, and she has uploaded a couple of live music video covers. Besides this, Lucy can play the piano, and she has accompanied herself in some of her covers. She has even written and composed a few original songs, and occasionally writes her own translyrics. She covers a variety of songs; VOCALOID, anime, songs by English artists, and more. Her most popular cover is her English cover of the Chinese song "Wǒ De Gē Shēng Lǐ" (In This Melody), for which she wrote the translyrics. It has over 407K views on YouTube as of November 2015. She also participated in the 2014 Jpop Summit, runner-up to Fome and Chiisana. Aside from singing, Lucy also has many other talents. For example, she enjoys dancing and has uploaded dance covers before. However she refers to herself as a "noob dancer" in her YouTube information. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Participant of the KCEDB2 with ✿ham # Member of Kyuubey Chorus (in vocaFX) # Member of ECHO. (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Pastel♪Cafe (in the HDB2014) # Member of HЭX (in the TTB2015) # Member of Carousel (in Youtaitevision) # Member of .59ecclesia (in the Lyrica System Online 2016) Collaboration Units # Mercy with Meri # CtrlZPro List of Covered Songs -Fal-co Remix ver.- feat. Kyuubey Chorus (2013.04.21) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Lyrratic, Eri, idleiae, rachie, Razzy, Milk and Shiki (2013.06.03) # "Koufuku na Shi wo" (A Blissful Death) feat. Kyuubey Chorus (2013.06.18) # "Shiki no Uta" feat. Lyrratic, Lucy, RO☆D, Lizz, Milk, Ateotu, saint ♔, Shiki, K-chan, Katie, Zero, Ryan, Joakkar, Caspy, Gray, Nipah and Amaito (2013.06.24) # "Mr. Music" feat. Lyrratic, Shishaku, Katie, Kuu, Hasudasei, Gin Kiba and Yoru Tsuitachi (2013.06.30) # "S ing a Song" (12 singers collab) (2013.08.05) # "Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kureta Mono ~" (Secret Base ~ What You Gave Me ~) -10 Years After ver.- (20 singers collab) (2013.08.07) # "magenta" feat. Lyrratic and ✿ham (2013.08.08) # "RWBY" -Acapella Mashup- (2013.08.21) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Seasons Song) -Mashup with "Hirari, Hirari", "Akahitoha", "Tsugai Kogarashi" & "Yume to Sakura"- feat. Lyrratic and ✿ham (2013.08.25) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) -Piano ver.- feat. Lyrratic and ✿ham (2013.09.16) # "Thank you." (Original) (2013.09.23) # "Hotaru" -English ver.- (2013.12.11) # "Daisy" (Kyoukai no Kanata ED) -English TV Size- (2013.12.16) # "Let it Go" (Frozen OST) -Live ver.- (2013.12.26) # "Interviewer" -English ver.- (2014.01.06) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) -English ver.- (2014.01.11) # "Hostage" (A-mei song) -English ver.- (2014.01.14) # "virgin suicides" -English ver.- (2014.01.21) # "NO STARS" feat. ECHO. (2014.02.09) # "Kanzensei Complex" (Perfectionist Complex) -English ver.- (2014.03.01) # "Yuukyuu no Tsubasa" (Wings of Eternity) feat. ECHO. (2014.03.23) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Lyrratic and Serraphi (2014.03.25) # "Give Me Love" (Ed Sheeran song) feat. Lyrratic, saint and kuroko (2014.06.02) # "Risky Game" (Entry of J-Pop Idol 2014) (2014.06.18) # "Palette ni wa Kimi ga Ippai" (A Palette Full of You) feat. Pastel♪Cafe (2014.07.21) # "Risky Game" -Live ver.- (2014.07.21) # "Shikiori no Hane" (Seasonal Feathers) -English ver.- feat. Lyrratic and ✿ham (2014.08.18) # "glow" -Piano & Strings ver.- (2014.09.09) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2014.10.22) # "Yume no Akuma" (Dream Demon) -English ver.- feat. Jayn, JoyDreamer, ✿ham, and Lyrratic (2014.10.31) # "Hello, Worker" -English ver.- (2014.12.12) # "Mitsugetsu un deux trois" (Honeymoon un deux trois) -English ver.- (2015.02.10) # "Sayoko" -English Jazz Arrange- (2015.02.21) # "Cendrillon" feat. Lyrratic and Hakuro (2015.03.08) # "Smile Again" -English ver.- feat. Lyrratic and ✿ham (2015.03.23) # "If You Can Dream" (Disney Princess song) feat. Ryan, Jeffrey, Jay, Eva, Mimi, Robby, Lyrratic, Yanovi, Karu, Dibur, Erin, Shades, Chiisana, Kazou, Chishio, Hakuro, and Fome (2015.05.24) # "Puzzle" feat. chiE, eunjii, HetChrome, kuroko, ❄kyune, Lala, Lyrratic, saint ♔, Shiori, and Takara (2015.05.30) # "Sen no Tsubasa" (Re: Hamatora OP) feat. HЭX (2015.06.19) # "Perfect Crime" (Entry of J-Pop Idol 2015) feat. Lyrratic and ✿ham (2015.06.21) # "Fairytale" feat. HЭX (2015.07.30) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -Piano ver.- (2015.08.13) # "Kokorokizu" feat. Xayr and Lucy (2015.08.20) # "Ame ga Fureba" (If It Rains) feat. ✿ham, Lyrratic, and Raphie (2015.09.21) # "Palette" -VIP Remix ver.- (2015.10.17) # "Kokorokizu" -English ver.- feat. Lyrratic and Xayr (2015.11.16) # "Promise" -English ver.- feat. Lyrratic and ✿ham (2015.12.11) # "One Room, All That Jazz!" (DATEKEN) (2015.12.16) # "La Vanille" feat. Lyrratic and Euri (2016.01.15) # "Shiki no Uta" (Samurai Champloo ED) feat. Lucy, RO☆D, Lizz, Lyrratic, Milk, ateotu, saint ♔, Shiki, K-chan, Katie, Zero, Ryan, Joakkar, Caspy, Gray, Nipah, and Amaito (2016.02.27) (reupload) # "stone cold" feat. RAF, nike, beck, Lucy, ❄kyune, and hani (2016.06.17) # "Monochrome ~version de l'apprivoiser~" (Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto insert song) feat. .59ecclesia (2016.06.26) # "Kanou Sekai Ron" (Possible World Theory) feat. .59ecclesia (2016.08.07) # "Puppet" (Ib (Mary's theme), MrSoundlessVoice cover) -Cosplay PV- (2016.10.19) # "Better Place" (Rachel Platten) -Acapella ver.- (2016.11.12) # "Dangerous Gintoki" (Ariana Grande) -Cosplay PV- (2016.12.17) # "Interviewer" -English ver.- -Cosplay PV- (2017.01.19) # "The Call" (Regina Spektor) feat. MIT/Wellesley Toons -Acapella ver.- (2017.03.18) # "SPiCa" (Entry of J-Pop Idol 2017) feat. Lyrratic and Meririn (2017.08.31) # "On the Rocks" -English ver.- feat. Lyrratic and Kairu (2018.04.01) # "Shiver (Mushishi 2nd OP) -Live- -Acoustic ver.- (2018.09.26) # "Macaron" -Sumashu×Poucet arrange- -MV- feat. CtrlZPro (2018.10.28) # "POP/STARS" (K/DA) -English ver.- (2018.11.11) # "99.9" (Mob Psycho 2nd OP) -TV size ver.- -Cosplay Dance- (2019.06.27) # "POP/STARS" (K/DA) -English ver.- -Cosplay Dance- feat. Lyrratic, hiyoko, Yunie, and ✿ham (2019.07.02) # "Vampire’s ∞ pathoS" (Hitoshizuku × Yama△) -English ver.- (2019.10.01) # "Rumor" (Police Piccadilly) -English ver.- (2019.11.03) # "Love=Temptation" (Yairi-P) feat. Lyrratic and Shiki (2019.12.25) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * Her mic is a Rode NT1-A, and she switches between a Blue Icicle and a Behringer XENYX 1202fx mixer for phantom power. She mixes with Adobe Audition CS5 or 6. * She records videos using a Canon EOS 60D and edits with a combination of Premiere Pro CS5.5 and After Effects CS4 or 6. * She is Chinese-American.Lyrratic's Instagram * She attends Wellesley College, and uploaded a FAQ video for applicants to Wellesley College, as she had received many questions about her school. * She goes to conventions and sang a live cover of "Risky Game" for a J-Pop idol contest at J-Pop Summit 2014, where she won runnerup. * She and ✿ham won first place at J-Pop Summit 2015's idol competition with their duet of Perfect Crime.Ham's Facebook post about J-Pop Summit They returned to J-Pop Idol 2016 as judges. J-Pop Idol 2016 info External Links * Facebook * tumblr. * Twitter * Instagram * SoundCloud * deviantART Category:YT Trap Singers Category:YT Female Singers Category:Translyricists